The present invention relates to a rear mounted spare tire lock and more particularly pertains to preventing the theft of a spare tire that is mounted on the back of a vehicle.
The use of vehicle anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing theft are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,963 to Tafoya discloses a spare tire locking device capable of being inserted through the spare tire access hole and being secured with a padlock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,995 to Austin discloses a spare tire lock comprised of a bracket assembly allowing the shackle of a padlock to pass through a slot in the bracket. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,912 to Guarr and 5,718,411 to Baughan disclose additional anti-theft device for vehicle spare tires.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rear mounted spare tire lock for preventing the theft of a spare tire that is mounted on the back of a vehicle.
In this respect, the rear mounted spare tire lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of a spare tire that is mounted on the back of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rear mounted spare tire lock which can be used for preventing the theft of a spare tire that is mounted on the back of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.